


My first happy Valentine's Day

by creatorsareseekers



Category: Greek Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, even patroclus's dad is nice, happy fic, no for real this fic has like 0 percent sadness, quite a lot of swearing, valentine's day au, well as nice as he can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatorsareseekers/pseuds/creatorsareseekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the fake roses and way too big glittery hearts. I hated the millions of pretentious couples and this entire worthless day. The one thing I hated even more though, were the butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>High School Valentine's Day AU! Written for the lovely chioink on tumblr and her Patrochilles Valentine's Day contenst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chioink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chioink).



I woke up to the sound of my alarm and groggily hit the off button then rolled over on my stomach and settled back into my bed, my sleep hazed mind making me feel content with just lying there and doing utterly nothing. Then my alarm decided to ruin the moment yet again, the device emitted the loudest noise I’ve ever heard very much comparing to a giant female whale reaching her peak during her you-know-what-moment. I picked up the forsaken thing and smashed it into the wall which then earned me a:

‘’PATROCLUS I SWEAR TO THE GODS I’M GOING TO SMACK YOUR ASS IF YOU WRECK YOUR DAMN ALARM ONE MORE TIME.’’ From my father.

And a: ‘’SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.’’ From my mother.

Now everyone I’d like to welcome you to an ordinary day in my life, an ordinary day in the life of a very ordinary school boy living with his very ordinary family in a very ordinary city. Unfortunately today was not that ordinary, although everything up until breakfast was in line with my daily routine, everything that came after was anything but. Because today, to the typical, old-fashioned, fairy-tail loving, pretentious human, was the day of love. The day that all the roads throughout the entire world would be clustered with lovey-dovey couples, every evil thing in every country would cease to exist, each church in every city would be chiming their wedding bells and my school would be covered in big red hearts and hundreds of fake roses. Today was Valentine’s day.

 

* * *

 

 

On my way to school I chanted out every single curse word I knew, out of my not so limited arsenal, directing them all towards the person who invented this stupid day. I almost arrived at the school’s entryway when a sleek BMW slowed down next to me. The driver rolled down his window and low and behold it was the biggest dick of the school.

‘’Hey patroCUNT, you sad because you don’t have a Valentine? Maybe cause you’re a CUNT and no one wants to date a male CUNT.’’ Seemingly Agamemnon found his joke incredibly hilarious as he was laughing his ass off, his chubby face entirely red from breathlessness.

Everyone at school knew that I was gay, but somehow Agamemnon couldn’t see the difference between gays and transgenders as he called every single gay person on the universe a cunt. Because he (due to his incredibly small brain) thought that a gay man basically wanted to be a woman as they, in his words, ‘’just want to banged hard in their asses’’. I gave him a pitiful smile.

‘’Good morning to you too Agamemnon, hey Menelaus.’’ I said looking past the chubby driver, towards the smiling boy sitting next to him.

‘’Yo Pat.’’ Menelaus greeted.

Agamemnon’s thin lips set into a straight line as he looked towards his little brother.

‘’Why the heck you saying hello to the cunt?’’

‘’I can say hello to anyone, you meatball.’’ Menelaus answered.

‘’Burn.’’ I screamed. Agamemnon turned around facing me again his face was bright red and not the ‘I just finished laughing at my own stupid jokes’ red.

‘’SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCKSUCKER.’’ The boy all but screamed, spit flying out of his mouth in every direction, he was about to open his mouth and let several other inappropriate words leave their places when an even louder voice interrupted his.

‘’AGAMEMNON GET YOUR FAT ASS DRIVING INTO THAT DAMN ENTRY, I SWEAR TO THE GODS I’M GOING TO GET OUT OF MY CAR AND DRAG YOUR DIRTY FACE THROUGH THAT OPENING.’’ Hector’s voice boomed from the car behind the Atreus brothers.

‘’SHUT THE FUCK UP, HECTOR I’M GOING INSIDE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE GOING INSIDE.’’ Agamemnon yelled back, momentarily forgetting me.

‘’YOU SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING PUSSY.’’ Paris screamed.

‘’WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A PUSSY, YOU FILTHY SNAKE.’’ Menelaus shouted back, only he was allowed to make fun of his brother no else was and especially not Paris.

‘’FUCK OFF MENELAUS, YOU’RE JUST JELLY HELEN TURNED YOU DOWN FOR ME. THAT’S RIGHT BITCH, HELEN IS MY VALENTINE TAKE THAT!’’ Paris screamed in response.

Now Menelaus was very much capable of screaming several other unpleasant things towards Paris, luckily however Diomedes was there to our rescue.

‘’Y’ALL CAN SHUT THE FUZZ UP AND MOVE YO ASSES, I’VE BEEN WAITIN’ HERE FOR THE PAST I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY MINUTES LISTENIN’ TO YOUR STUPID ASS CONVERSATION. GET YO DAMN CARS MOVING YOU BUNCH OF CHICKS IT’S FUCKIN’ VALENTINES DAY AND I HAVE A GIRL TO GET TO’’

Agamemnon turned back around to face me and hissed.

‘’Wait for it cunt I’m gonna get you.’’ Yes, because everything that had just happened was of course my fault.

‘’Happy Valentine’s day Pat!’’ Menelaus shouted as the two brothers drove through the entryway.

After them the car of the Priam’s passed the gates, both Hector and Paris gave me a nod, I nodded back cause I was cool like that. After that Diomedes drove by giving me a high five along the way. Before another car could block me I quickly passed the school gates and walked towards the opening and into the hideous building. It was just as I expected everywhere, every corner was covered in big, glittery, hearts. Dozens of roses hanged from the ceiling and couples were vigorously making out. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards my locker and was just about the open it when someone tapped my shoulder, I looked behind me and was greeted by a way too happy Briseis.

‘’Hey, Pat how you doin’?’’ Her voice filled with joy.

I looked at her through narrowed eyes. She knew I hated Valentine’s day and so did she, so for her to be this happy meant three things. One she has been abducted by aliens the night before and had several terrifying experiments carried out on her. Two she swallowed to much water while brushing her teeth which caused the additives in her toothpaste to carry up towards her brain and make her hallucinate. Or three even worse both cases have occurred.

‘’Did the aliens abduct you? Or have you swallowed too much toothpaste infused water?’’ I asked her.

Briseis dropped her way too cheery attitude and looked at me with her _are you for real_ look. She then shook her head and give me light punch on my shoulder.

‘’You’re so weird Pat, but to assure your overly mother instincts no I haven’t been abducted by aliens nor have I swallowed toothpaste water.’’ She answered while rolling her eyes.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds then decided I didn’t mind living with a by alien abducted, toothpaste infused best friend, I went back to opening up my locker. I took out my history and geography books, stuffed them in my bag and made my way towards the classroom. Briseis tagging along next to me, telling me about her morning try outs (she was the captain on the cheerleading team) then switching over to telling me about all the boys that had made a pass at her already and how she painfully rejected them. Once I arrived at my history class we said our goodbyes and parted ways. I sat in my seat near the door and took out my books from my class. The second bell rang and the popular kids made their way through the door and took their places in their seats. Athletes in the back, cheerleaders in front of them and rich kids on the front row. I sat in the neutral area. Now just for the record, I’m by no means a nerd or an outcast. My group of friends (if that’s what you’d call them) just existed of many people of different social standards each. I knew Briseis and several of her girlfriends who are all on the cheerleading them, I’m also acquainted with some of the rich kids mainly the Priam brothers. Then there is the athletes group whom I know everyone, as I’m part of the school’s football team too. Now I would love to sit with any of these people, the problem was that if I did so one groups would be pissed at me and I couldn’t handle that kind of pressure so I like to sit in the neutral zone which provided me equal distance of all parties. Looking back towards the front of the class I focused my attention on our way to old teacher.

‘’Open your books at page 289 and read the first passage to yourselves.’’ Mister Phoenix said.

As I was opening my book the door suddenly opened with a bang and a disoriented Achilles stepped inside. His hair was plastered to his face, his shirt was drenched in sweat and his varsity jacket rolled into a ball in his hand, a horde of screaming girls was heard from behind him, several rose pedals could be seen all over his clothes, some falling down on the floor. He quickly shut the door and looked at the teacher.

‘’I’m sorry I’m late but uhm.. I got withheld on my way here.’’ Achilles said. Withheld was an understatement and everyone knew that, even the teachers. Achilles Pelides was the heartthrob of our school, the fastest, strongest, prettiest but also kindest boy you’ll ever lay your eyes upon. Therefore he was also the number #1 Valentine, every single year the poor boy is chased from one corner of the school to another.

Yet Mister Phoenix considered making him go and get a too late slip then hearing another loud scream of the girls behind the closed door he decided against it. He would spare Achilles today.

‘’Take a seat mister Pelides and please don’t be late next time.’’

‘’Thank you mister Phoenix.’’ Achilles said, shooting the old man a bright smile. The man nodded in return. Achilles looked around the class and rather than searching for an empty spot, he looked around for someone when his eyes landed on me they widened slightly and he smiled a sweet smile. A tingling feeling erupted in my stomach and a smile settled on my lips as well. Achilles raised his hand and pointed at the seat next to mine.

‘’Can I sit nex-‘’ He wasn’t able to finish his question as Deidameia all but screamed through the classroom.

‘’Achilles baby! I saved a spot for you here behind me!’’ The girl yelled while waving her hand like crazy, trying to get the attention of her Valentine’s day target.

Achilles looked at her and then looked back at me, he moved towards me and opened his mouth as if he was just about to say something to me.

‘’Yeah man we saved you a spot!’’ Antilochus shouted, interrupting Achilles train of thoughts.

He took aback, scrunched up his face and didn’t say anything for several seconds, deeply thinking over his options. He then opened his eyes and looked at me an apologetic smile graced his face as he mouthed _I’m sorry._ I shrugged my shoulders, kept a light smile on my lips and mouthed back _it’s okay_ while in reality I wanted to hit my face into a brick wall. He made his way towards the back of the class and took a seat over there.

I’d love to say that it didn’t mean anything to me, but I couldn’t lie to myself. I’ve known Achilles ever since I was young we both went to the same primary school, we were always on the same sports team and even entered high school in the same place. Ever since I was young I felt attracted towards him at first it was due to admiration, I looked up to him, to his gracefulness, his many talents but mostly to his kindness. Once I grew older that admiration turned into affection and that then turned into love, now I straight up envy him. I envy his beauty, his soul and his ability to somehow always be able to make my heart beat faster and my cheeks turn darker. Although he has always been kind, Achilles has never really paid attention to me, in fact he didn’t even know we had spent so much time near each other. 

That all changed these past few years though, Achilles has gradually taken more interest in me. He started making more conversations with me, he talks to me at least five times a day and walks me home three times a week. Other than that he always tries to find ways to be able to touch me whether it’s a hand around my waist when we’re walking next to each other, a light slap on my butt when I score a point or even a light brush of our hands. To top it all of I catch him looking at me every single class we’ve got together and whenever our eyes lock he blushes and looks away. Are these the signs of someone who is desperately in to someone else? _Hell yes._ Does this mean he has a crush on me too? _Hell no._ And you know why? Because in the past three years that boy has not even once asked me whether I want be his Valentine and I know what you’re thinking right now! _Well then why don’t you ask him to be his Valentine?_ Because every single year he ask someone else to be his Valentine, now how am I supposed to ask him to be my Valentine when he asks someone else to be his first? If I ask him to be my Valentine, while I know he’s got someone else as his Valentine it’s just going to turn into a giant awkward mess and I hate awkward messes and therefore I hate Valentine’s Day.

‘’Mister Menoetius, are you alright?’’ Mister Phoenix voice shook me from my thoughts and I looked down to see that I had ripped my notebook in half and made furious scribbles on the lose papers surrounding me desk. My cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

‘’Uhm.. yes sorry, I was just.. never mind.’’

I looked around the class to find everyone staring at me and my blush deepened even more when I saw the face of the one who made me get into this situation. His eyes are big and green I could read the surprise and slight worry in them. Quickly I averted my gaze and started on cleaning the lose papers that had fallen on the ground. The rest of the day till lunch went by normally, I had two classes with Briseis in which both I complained about the awkward experience I had during my first class. Briseis rolled her eyes through my entire rant and told me to _shove it up, buttercup_ as the end of the worst day in the year had yet to come. Her voice however hadn’t changed, she still sounded happy, too happy for this day. I know for sure now that the toothpaste has definitely reached far into her brain.

During lunch I took a seat at my team’s table, we had a team discussion therefore I wouldn’t need to hold onto the social ladder crisis. I sat next to Odysseus who was informing us on our next opponent when someone nudged me in the shoulder and as I looked to my right I saw the perfect embodiment of the word _glorious._ Achilles looked down at me and smiled one of his big smiles. He was shining.

‘’Can I sit next to you, Patroclus?’’

_Pa-tro-clus._

Oh the way he pronounced it made me want to emit the same sound my alarm clock made this morning.

‘’Yeah sure’’ I answered smoothly.

He put his tray down next to mine and sat down on the bench, now everything would have been very normal except for the fact that Achilles had taken the choice to sit a bit closer to me today and by a bit closer I mean practically on my lap. He smiled at me as if to ask _you’re totally fine with this, right? Pa-tro-clus?_ And yes I was totally on board. 

We stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of moments he opened his mouth again trying to form a sentence. I could feel his breath on my face, my eyes flickered down to his plump, pink lips then shifted back to his eyes just in time to see them darken into a deeper color of green. My eyes narrowed and my mouth parted ever so slightly, this time it was his turn to look at my lips, I licked my lips deliberately and to my delight earned a low groan out of the back of his throat. He tried to say something again but just opened and closed his mouth, his face had taken on a rosy tint yet again. My lips formed a sly smirk and I cocked my brow as if to say _would you like to say something?_ Achilles eyes widened then he grinned all white teeth his eyes taking on an exciting gleam _bring it on_ he said. Things escalated pretty quickly from the awkward situation this morning to eye fucking each other in the afternoon, but hey who was I to complain? Unfortunately just because I wasn’t complaining, didn’t mean no one else had something to say.

‘’Uh hello? What the fuck are the two of you doing? Achilles get the fuck off him, we’re eating over here, you fucking faggots.’’ Agamemnon said, while shoving an entire pizza in his mouth.

Achilles shot him a foul look and opened his mouth to say something, then realizing how many people *cough* crazy fangirls *cough* saw the entire encounter he decided against it. Reluctantly he got off me and sat farther away. Achilles however could of course never go down without a fight and therefore (because he really couldn’t help himself) he slowly picked up his pizza slice and threw it, without any hesitation, directly at Agamemnon’s face. The entire table, heck who am I even kidding, the entire lunch room went silent.

‘’You seemed to like your pizza, so I thought perhaps you wanted mine too.’’ Achilles said innocently.

Agamemnon’s face turned every single shade of the rainbow then settled down to a permanent red, whether that’s due to his own furiousness or due to the pizza sauce I don’t know, the one thing I did know was to run _FAST._ The entire football team shot up from their places and ran as fast as they could towards the hallway, the terrible growl Agamemnon led out making us run even harder. His chubby legs kept him from catching up with the rest of us, the hallway guardian however had no problem catching up with him. He ran as fast as he could and took a hold of Agamemnon’s jacket then pulled him down and led him towards the principal’s office, both of them cursing the entire way.

I ran to the end of the hallway then took a sharp turn and ran into the parking lot. Once I was determined I couldn’t hear any beastly noises following me I slowed down to a stop. I braced myself on my knees and took in several deep breaths _damn that Achilles_ I thought to myself and then laughed, he really is fearless. _Achilles_ I looked around me and saw the decorations everywhere, the roses, hearts and big ribbons just then did I realized how stupid I was acting. I shouldn’t have waited on him, it doesn’t matter who makes the first step as long as it’s made, if he isn’t going to do it I’m sure as hell not going to wait anymore. Determination coursed through my veins and I turned back around, to find the boy I have been in love with for my entire life, when I collided face first into someone’s chest. I looked up and all my previously obtained courage drained out of me.

‘’Hey.’’ Achilles said.

‘’H-hey.’’ I replied. I didn’t move nor did he, my body was leaning into his, his body was holding mine up, perfectly in sync. His face was so close I could make out the little specks of gold that ran through his iris, one could truly look into his eyes for forever.

‘’So..’’ He said.

 ‘’So.’’ I repeated.

Achilles smiled, he lowered his gaze and rested his forehead against mine, his hand took a hold of my own. I could feel my cheeks burning and I loved it. I looked up from our joined hands to his face, he was smiling down at me looking utterly content. He opened his mouth to say something and for the third time today nothing came out. He shut his eyes tight and muttered.

‘’Fuck this shit.’’

And then he kissed me, his lips were soft and plump they moved slowly but surely. I found myself following the movement of his lips, like a passionate dance. My face felt hot and my mind intoxicated. I brought my hands up towards his neck bringing him down even closer to me. We broke off for a short pause and then resumed, this time I kissed him. His hands took a hold of my hips pushing our bodies flush together. It felt so good, it felt so _right_ and when he licked the seam of my lips I opened them granting him the permission to explore every inch of my mouth, my soul and my body. All the while I did the same, I tasted him, cherished him and loved him even more than I already did. I don’t know for how long we had been kissing or how many kisses we had shared already but when we broke off for the last time, I was breathless and so was he, my neck was hurting from looking up but the rush in my head and the butterflies in my stomach made up for it all. Achilles looked deeply into my eyes and opened his mouth for the fourth time today and perhaps even the millionth time in the past few years and finally asked.

‘’Patroclus, will you be my Valentine?’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ejoyed! Please leave me kudos if you did and tell me what you thought of it! I love reading your comments :)
> 
> And please go follow chioink.tumblr.com she is one of the best artists I've ever met! Her Patrochilles drawings are amazing and she's super sweet too. (While you're at it you may also check out my blog piltatos.tumblr.com #shamelesslypromotingmyself)
> 
> p.s I'm sorry for not updating ''Call me by my proper name, sweet cheeks'' but I've been super busy with school and stuff. I promise I will update soon though!! Please don't shoot me.


End file.
